


Caught and Bound

by TheTiredFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Double Penetration, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I need to bathe in holy water after this, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredFangirl/pseuds/TheTiredFangirl
Summary: She hadn't meant to get caught, but now she faces the consequences.AKA. Strike isn't as gone as the reader thought they were.





	Caught and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, so please go easy on me I'm finding my way.  
> Constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated.

You hadn’t meant to get caught. Dear God. You’d heard the technicians conversing in the cafeteria at lunch and couldn’t let such an opportunity just go.

“Secretary Pierce is expecting STRIKE to be back tomorrow evening. They hit a few snags on the mission; said the stupid bitch is taking longer to track down than expected.” One of the doctors muttered the last part under his breath as we walk past. Not quietly enough, you hear anyway.

You had heard that S.T.R.I.K.E was privy to top level information. Information that could help you raise yourself in H.Y.D.R.As ranks; proving your worth to the heads of the organisation. It’s the first time in years the whole of STRIKE has been in the field all at once. Making the decision quickly you spin on your heel, discretely putting your tray on the cleaning rack, before slipping into the corridor and down into the depths of HYDRAs residential quarters.

*****

Curiosity killed the cat your Mother always told you. At this moment it’s becoming all too true.

*****  
They won’t stop staring at you. Hands bound above your head, rope rubbing burns into your wrist, as you hang from the ceiling. Blood the shade of crimson starts to drip then glide down the porcelain skin of your arms before landing in drips either on your face or between your breasts. They’re staring at you as if you’re a wounded deer, and they’re bloodthirsty wolves in hunt.

The Asset flexes his metal hand, gears trickling and clicking as he runs his hand through his wavy hair. Can he feel that? It looks like it would feel silky smooth.

Commander Rumlow is leaning back on a desk chair, arms crossed with his combat boot clad feet up on the mahogany wood of the desk.

“Shouldn’t have done that, darling” Rumlow drawls, holding a gleaming knife up to the sunlight streaming through the window. It blinds you, struggling in your binds, you try to turn away to get rest bite from the glare hitting you. You swear he hasn’t stopped looking at you since they caught you.

He kicks his legs off the desk, glancing at the Asset, before swaggering in your direction, smirk firmly plastered on his face.

“What could a sweet little newbie like you be doing snooping through my quarters?” He’s standing in front of you now, leaning in really close, before breathing a “huh” in your ear.  
You quiver at it, because hell if he isn’t a handsome piece of ass.

“Want to go first, Winter?” He throws over his shoulder at the Asset, holding the knife out. “Show Miss (y/n) what we do to little naughty girls like her” he says grinning mischievously at you.

The Asset, or Winter as the Commander calls him, steps forward ignoring the knife. Rumlow steps back, the Asset wraps a metal hand around your throat, squeezing tightly. As you try to gasp for air he puts a hand behind him, collecting the knife from Rumlow before using it to cut the binds away from your wrists.

Hand still wrapped around your throat, he pushes you towards the desk. You hear Commander Rumlow chuckle, switching glances between you and the Winter Soldier. Every now and then his eyes flicker onto your ass.

You feel yourself getting wet. It’s wrong you can tell, but there’s no denying that both of these men are handsome, and my God their gazes are burning holes into your body. It’s like you are a woman possessed.

They both share a glance, before the Asset places you on the table, hand slipping down from its grip on your neck, to trail down to the blood on your breasts. He dips two fingers into your cleavage, gathering the liquid pooled there, before slipping the digits past his plump lips, and sucking your blood off them. You barely restrain the moan that threatens to escape your lips at the sight.

Rumlow steps forward, and then wraps a hand into your hair and twisting. It hurts. He tilts your head back making your back arch, and then latches his lips onto your neck. They’re soft and he proceeds to pepper hot, wet kisses down the column of your neck, making you moan embarrassingly.

They both chuckle at that, husky laughs that soak your flimsy panties further. When you got ready this morning it wasn’t with the thought that you may get ravished by Hydra’s number one and two. Your nipples have hardened and make you whimper as the hard peaks brush against the material of your restraining sports bra.

“Please” you say breathlessly as the Asset digs his hands on either side of your hips painfully; they’re going to have black and blue handprints on them later, but you can’t find it in yourself to be upset or disappointed at the idea.

“Please what?” Rumlow growls into your ear, detaching himself from your neck. You keen pathetically at the loss.  
“P-please S-sir” you stammer out, looking straight into the Assets steely eyes.

“Tell us what you want us to do Kitten” He steps forward capturing your lips in a searing kiss, bringing your bottom lip between his teeth and biting down enough to draw blood. You yelp and he pulls back, your blood gripping onto his lips. Rumlow leaves your side and attacks the Assets lips with his own lips, repeating his actions to you on the Asset. When he leans back you can see both yours and the Assets blood mixing on the Assets lips. The Commander dives back in licking blood up like a kitten seeking milk. The sight of Rumlow licking the Asset’s lips further ignites the flames between your legs. They’re intoxicating. It’s both so wrong and yet right at the same time. You resign yourself to the fact you won’t be willingly leaving this room for a good long time.

You squirm against the desk, trying to get some friction. They both look back towards you, sharing a hot look, before stalking back in your direction. You’re so unbelievably turned on right now, it’s ridiculous.

Remembering their question you reply a quick “Fuck me”, making Rumlow raise his eyebrows, you add a “please sir” to the end for precaution.

Before you know what is happening Rumlows got that damn knife in his hand again, and proceeds to skilfully cut your top from your body. The Asset has his hands on the buckle of your black skinny jeans, unfastening them. You wiggle your hips, helping him shimmy the denim material down and off your legs. In the meantime Rumlow has freed you of your blouse, and has his hands shoved inside your bra, palming your pebbled nipples with his hands, teeth attaching themselves to your ear lobe. The Asset has his face pressed right up to your groin, his nose nuzzling at your clit through the fabric of your knickers. You’re now sat on a desk in an abandoned office being ravished by two of the most dangerous men in the world; you can’t help the small chuckle that bubbles out of you.

“You will address us as Brock and Winter. Is that clear?” There’s a threat in Brock’s voice as he says it. You nod an affirmation. He stands back and lifts his black t-shirt off, and you’re given a fantastic view of his rock-hard muscles. They ripple down his chest, abdomen and arm; you hungrily lick your lips at the sight. Winter follows suit and within the blink of an eye you’re sat in front of the two most handsome men you’ve ever had the delight to lay your eyes on.

“C’mon we don’t bite Kitten” Winter whispers, invading your personal space and lapping at your lips not unlike how Brock did to him earlier. “Well not unless you ask” A feral smirk appears on his face, crinkling crow’s feet dancing beside his eyes.

“Enough of the chit chat ladies” Brock interrupts, making to palm against Winter’s groin and my crotch. We both moan at the friction, and Winter reaches out to relieve our tormentor of the rest of his clothes. You go to aid him, but both men push you away, Rumlow running his index finger up and down your slit through your underwear. He makes a clicking noise and says “tell us you want this and we’re yours”.

A stammered “y-y-yes” falls from your lips, and before you know it they’re on you.

Nails are scratching and scraping down your back. Someone’s hands ripping off your panties, and if the sheer cold pleasure down there is anything to go by its, it’s obviously Winter’s metal hand brushing against your apex. A thick hard cock is shoved into your hand and your eyes fly open. Brock. You stare at one another until he firmly places his hand upon yours and tugs, showing you how to handle him. Firm and fast.

You notice Winter is being left out, so carry out the same actions on him using your other hand. He huffs a sharp breath, and it’s obvious he doesn’t get this sort of attention often. You wonder what exactly his relationship with Brock is based on this information and the fact they seem to have no qualms sharing you like this.

“ENOUGH” is snarled from the upturned lips of the commander and you flinch. He softens his stance and goes on “if you don’t stop (y/n) this won’t last long at all”. He shares a look with the Asset before returning his gaze to you and asking “are you okay with this?”

Admittedly your nod is very violent and there is no way to interpret the movement as anything other than a ‘yes’. You swear inwardly at your blatant eagerness.

Winter is in front of you now, gently easing himself into your slick heat. You don’t have the patience for his gentleness and harshly lock your legs behind his ass, pulling him into you sharply and grinding down onto his length. A growl rips through him as he begins to pound into you in earnest. Behind you a wet finger circles your puckered hole, making you tense. This is new.

“Relax” Brock’s heated whisper embraces you. He nips at your earlobe as he enters a finger into your ass. You relax as much as you can. He scissors a second finger in and you begin to question why you had reservations to begin with. This feels amazing.

With strength you almost forgot he had, Winter lowers you both to the floor. He’s kneeling with you straddling him. Brock joins the pair of you, pressing up against your back and the fingers at your back entrance are replaced by his thick length.

“You okay?” He asks sincerely.

“How can I not be” you reply breathlessly with a slight chuckle that causes your inner walls to clamp down on Winter. He groans slightly and you dip your head back to smirk at Brock, who captures your lips in a searing kiss as he presses into you and bottoms out.

You feel so full.

A collective groan escapes the three of you and those groans rock you into a new position. This isn’t something you’ve ever done before. Hell you’ve never even considered doing something like this. Despite being a HYDRA agent, you were reasonably innocent. Good girls don’t shack up with two of the most deadly assassins in the word. It’s just not done. Well, not until now you muse.

Brock starts up a rhythm, and you slide between them like butter on a hot frying pan; gliding from one length onto another. Occasionally they both press into you at the same time and you just know that they can feel one another through that flimsy wall that keeps their cocks separated.

You start panting and keening at them. Mewling like an attention starved kitten- they’d obviously picked that nickname well. They aren’t far behind; the primal and raw snarls, grunts and moans encase you to the point that you have no idea who is voicing them. Everything has blurred into one. The three of you are one, and you come apart as one – all of your names flying about repeatedly and relentlessly in unadulterated ecstasy. Hot spurts of their releases fill your insides, and your wracking body encourages it; drawing them deeper and deeper into your depths.

Afterwards the three of you lie there is a heap of sweat, in some office that belongs to God knows who, panting and exhausted. None of you can move, even though you know you should leave, escape these men who have such a long kill list. But honestly you couldn’t care less, encased by their shared body heat and lingering kisses.

*****

It’s a week later and you’re walking down a corridor, trying hard not to think about that steamy encounter within this same base.

Not much was said after it all happened. You picked up what was left of your clothes and tugged them on, trying not to think about how they came off of you in the first place, before walking out of the office. Your head held high. Behind you two sets of blue eyes follow the movements of your swaying hips as you leave them in the dust.

It was better that way. After all you had no idea what they wanted. You assumed that it would be a one-off encounter. A mind shattering encounter - but a one-off encounter none the less.

You mull over these thoughts before you’re roughly jerked into a darkened corridor and then dragged into that god-damned office. Again.

Those two sets of eyes stare at you.

Oh.

“Now that we’ve had you, we won’t let you go” Winter says pulling you into his arms, again holding your hips tightly. Brock joins, effectively caging you in tightly - resting his calloused hands on top of Winter’s.

“As stupid a decision as this may be, I can’t bring myself to care about the consequences of being both of yours.” You reply staring at both of them intently.

“Trust us. It will be the best decision you’ve ever made Kitten. Nothing will hurt you. Ever. We take care of what is ours and no one will dare lay a hand upon you.” Brock continues, stormy blue eyes looking straight into yours. You’ve never felt more at home as you do in this moment.


End file.
